vaxdatafandomcom-20200215-history
Friendly Server
Friendly Server *New IP: fs.thewebgamer.net Direct yourself our website for latest topics and news, also you may post ban appeals, just sign up, its free! vaxservers.com' Don't forget to like our facebook page! Friendly Server Facebook' ' 'Owner' ^_^ - vaxgeek Owner - Zoanox Administrator Admin - poka_dot Admin - Delete_Repeat Moderators 'King' *scrat_42 - Zoanox *RealElkGravy - & Zoanox 'Queen' *X_Zephyr - poka_dot *Lord_Jones - poka_dot *Devilmillo - poka_dot *maryposa - 'Rook' *mcconmat - vaxgeek *AnabelleM - Zoanox *Phokxx - poka_dot *Maschette - Zoanox *Dudebot121256 - & RealElkGravy *SammyFarow - Zoanox *URXP2ME - Zoanox *WizardOfHoz - Delete_Repeat 'Bishop' *Chrisonmale - poka_dot *PassionCraft - Zoanox *Bitingback - Ashadipenguin *HornyDu - Zoanox *KewlCookieKT - Zoanax *cookiemonstertay - Zoanox *kligettus - Zoanox *LilArinelle - Zoanox 'Knight '= Knights Can Be Demoted At Anytime *''Scarthro'' YouTube Team *Zoanox *poka_dot www.youtube.com/HowToFriendly Contact An Admin - King - Queen Admin Delete_Repeat *xBoxLive: AoB iSaVIouR *iMessage: elliottbradshaw@hotmail.com *Skype: emeryspoor *Steam: Delete_Repeat *LoL: DevineThanatos *Smite: DivineThanatos *deviantART: NOTdelete *RedTube: MilfLova69 poka_dot *Skype: rexonaman365 *Xbox Live: Kuscheey *Steam: FlexyyBoy *Redtube: PokaTheStroker King RealElkGravy *Email: Kel.Vergara@gmail.com Queen Lord_Jones *Email: jajonesman@hotmail.com *Skype: jajones_man Sanctioned Players On The Friendly Server of player - (reason) - (date / year) - (ban length) (Your name) #Mine_Craft_Man_3 - Grief (3rd Ban) - August 1 2012 - Perm -_- Kewllikethat -_- #Antker12 - PvP stealing - August 11th, 2012 - Permban - #Monster_1 - Cursing, Disobeying, Obvious Trolling - August 17, 2012 - Perm - PERM - Jan 10, 2013 - scrat_42 #viper2017 - 2nd Grief - Perm - January 9th, 2013 - Devilmillo #obie1111 - theft - temp ban for 7 days - 9th January, 2013 - PassionCraft ~ #penney_dreadful - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Lord_Jones #fbkanders - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #sebastiaan1nl - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #tobybaird - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #suicidel_kitten - Minor Grief - 3 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #Blueslimeboy - Minor Grief - 3 Days - 1/9/13 - Devilmillo #Otterfrost - Minor Grief - 3 Days - 1/9/13 - Lord_Jones #danicadefeo - Minor Grief - 3 Days -1/9/13 - Lord_Jones #magesddff - Minor Grief - 4 Days - 1/9/13 - REG #ashraf500 - xray: logs show he knows is wrong - Perm - 1/9/13 - scrat_42 #ole_wolf - deleted other's warp / 2nd offense - perm - 1/9/13 - REG #macliliam - theft - 7days - 09/01/2013 - mary #Leivdal66 - Ddos creator - perm - 10th January, 2013 - Zeph #jac197 - minor grief - 3d - January 10, 2013 - Maschette #nickles98 - grief - 7d - January 10, 2013 - Maschette #jbbl123 - grief - 7d - January 10, 2013 - Maschette *revamped to perm as logs show this is 2nd grief* #beanobob12 - Excessive swearing and insulting a mod - 3 days - 11th January, 2013 - Zeph #Humalumaluma - "You asshole, ban me." - Perm - Jan 11th, 2013 - Ashadipenguin #zorex98 - minor grief - 3d - January 12, 2013 - Maschette #calebomb - minor grief - 3d - January 12, 2013 - Maschette #superiorgorg30 - grief - 7d - 1/11/13 - REG #mattmoo47 - grief - 3d - 1/11/13 - REG #TheIDude - X-ray, Flying, Hack - PERM - 1/11/13 - DevilMillo/URXP2ME (Milo don't take all the credit :)) #blah2776 - X-ray - 14 Days - January 11th, 2013 -URXP2ME #andrew1831 - Rude, breaking evidence - 1 Day - January 11th, 2013 - URXP2ME #dominiquecampos - Rude, Ignoring Mods - 2 Days - January 11th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #maximirish - public swearing on signs - 3d - January 13, 2013 - Maschette #applebottem -grief/theft - perm - January 13, 2013 - bitingback #dominiquecampos - circumventing ban, lengthened ban - 5 days - 1/13/13 - REG #A7X_Alessandro7 - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/15/13 - Lord_Jones #zapdos12345 - Griefing - 5 Days - 1/15/13 - Devilmillo #littleblockman - built swastika - perm - 1/16/13 - REG #meatplease - xray - 14d - 1/16/13 - REG #ExtremeRanga - spam advertising - Perm - Jan 17, 2013 - scrat_42 #MicMiggetNuts - Caps - 1 hour - Jan 16, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #maxzoomer - Stealing - 7d - jan 16 2013 - mcconmat #awsomeguy81 - Nasty language, - Jan 17, 2013 - bitingback #sabi727 - Xray - 14 Days - January 17th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Troax - Use of hacked client (flying, cheating in pvp) - January 19, 2013 - 12hr - Savrimyi #graciouspiano - smal grief - 3days - January 20th 2013 - Phokxx #cjrocker - small grief (glowstone) - 3days - January 20th 2013 - Phokxx #warriorsnipes - theft - 3days - January 20th 2013 - Maschette #Jaspercool88 - theft - 3days - January 20th 2013 - Maschette #invisibro23 - theft - 7days - January 20th 2013 - Maschette #ashraf500 - xray - (Previous Ban re-instated for only 14days)14days - Jan 21st, 2013 - scrat_42 #MrDigga12 - Obvious Trolling. Cussing, Caps, and Nodus. (Guest) - Perm - January 20th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Rampagejackson15 - Multiple Greifs No Return - Perm - January 20th, 2013 - WizardofHoz #Goldenjumper - grief - 5 day - 1/20/13 - REG #Docxm7 - X-Ray - 14 Days - January 2#, 2013 - URXP2ME #power4pi - xray 2nd offence - PERM - 1/22/13 - REG/DevilMillo #Reeder5000 - Big Greif, diamon/d.iron,gold,emerald blocks - 14d - 1/24/13 - DevilMillo #RussianFonze - Minor greif - 1/d - 1/25/12 - WizardOfHoz #peelboy123 - Xray - 14 Days - 28/01/2013 - Maschette #Marco4841 - X-Ray - 14 Days - January 28th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Batman1979 - Stealing of items in a trusted area - 4 days - January 29th, 2013 - Zeph #Bulseye - Stealing items - 5 Days - 1/28/13 - Lord_Jones #Gskater15 - minor grief (glass) - 3 days - January.30.2013 - Phokxx #Chicken_pot_pie2 - grief - 7 days - February 1 - REG #tah_turtle - xray - 14 days - February 1 - REG #finallyminecraft - X-ray - 14 Days - February 1st, 2013 - URXP2ME #ninjabob2820 - small greif - 1d - 2/2/2013 - DevilMillo #Hotrod32gman - small greif - 1d - 2/2/13 - WizardOfHoz #tibillibill - xray - 14d - Feb 2nd 2013, Phokxx/Zoanox #Jeennyh - spamming curse words and caps Obvious trolling - perm - 2/8/13 - WizardOfHoz #Erikk1999 - spamming curse words and caps Obvious trolling - perm - 2/8/13 - WizardOfHoz #jason5522 - troll, likes griefing, refuses to accept rules - perm - Jan 8 2013 - Phokxx #legitzak - Griefing.. Funny guy. - 3 Days - February 8th, 2013 - URXP2ME #andrewl1831 - Minor theft - 3 days - Feb 8th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #GraciousPiano - Failure to understant the word "No" - 14 days, 9/2/2013 - Zoanox #chronomancer57 - Xray - 14 Days - Februrary 9th, 2013 -URXP2ME #Prof_Horrible - Griefing his friends - 3 Days - February 9th, 2013 - URXP2ME #xxTBonesxx - same account as tah_turtle - 6 days - 2/10/13 - DevilMillo #coklad - greif; second ban - perm - 2/10/13 - WizardOfHoz #dallono23 - Greifing - 3d - 2/10/13 - WizardOfHoz #elimanamillis - underage (10) - perm w/msg link to website for coppa - Feb 10, 2013 - Phokxx #platopaulson - greif - 7d - 2/10/13 - DevilMillo #Teh_Beggining - x-ray - 14d - February 11th 2013 - Phokxx #GraciousPiano - "Go F*ck Yourself", rudeness, doesn't want to abide by rules- Perm- February 14, 2013- WizardOfHoz #coolshaarup- Small greifing- 16/2/2013 3d ban HornyDu #krewkiller23 - X-Ray, 2nd Offence - Perm - February 15th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Monkeypants15 - Chest theft - 3 days - February 17 2013, Phokxx #turnerman09 - Grief - 7 days - February 18 2013 -_- KewlCookieKT -_- #KindaKool - Xray - 14 Days - February 17th, 2013 - URXP2ME #kewleyboy - Grief/Theft/Trying to take a player's home - 14 Days - Februaru 18th, 2013 - URXP2ME #GaleCircuit - Xraying - 14days - February 19th 2013 - HornyDu #oOKENOo - Team greifing; major greif - 30d - February 19th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #DatCanadianBacon - Team greifing; major greif - 30d - February 19th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #yellowsub66 - Team greifing; major greif - 30d - February 19th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #Kawazaki85 - Team greifing; major greif - 30d - February 19th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #Jamesb1337 - Minor greif - 1d - February 19th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #JohnnyCade999 - Minor theft - 1d - February 19th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #Brightside323-Garden Greif- 1d- February 19th, 2013- LilArinelle #Killerkeanu123-Minor greif- 1d- February 19th, 2013- LilArinelle #JonathanMotel-Minor greif- 1d- February 19th, 2013- LilArinelle #Datcanadianbacon - Greifing/Raiding - 5 Days - February 20th, 2013 - Lord_Jones #socks123456 - Setting, & advertising death trap (Warp Gone) - 5 Days - February 20th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Vakeiniux - Theft - 5 Days - February 20th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Sebukinder - X-ray - 14 Days - Februraru 20th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Benjamania373 - Rude, Insults, Cussing, Caps - 14 Days - Februaru 20th, 2013 - URXP2ME #B4n0t - Minor greif - 1d - February 21, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #awewer23 - grief (mob spawner) - 5d - February 21, 2013 - Phokxx #Supermati01 - Setting and advertising a killer warp - 5 days - Februrary 22, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #BalisticLife - guest, kicked once, pottymouth troll - Perm - Feb 22 2013, Phokxx #ThunderboltTwo - guest - pottymouth Troll - Perm - Feb22 2013, Phokxx #ccskid - Theft and PvP cheating - 10 Days - February 22nd, 2013 - URXP2ME #Filleee554 - X-ray - 14 Days - February 23rd, 2013 - URXP2ME #holaquetal234 - grief (lava placement) - 5d - Feb 23, 2013 - Phokxx #B4n0t - Minor Greif (second offence) - 3d - Feb 24, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #nicolaszeking - theft from chest - 3d - Feb 24, 2013- Phokxx #[ bluskull43] - theft from chest & grief (small) - 5d - Feb 24, 2013 - Phokxx #StCoffee - pottymouth troll - perm - Feb24, 2013 - Phokxx/RealElkGravy #sooddiso - pottymouth troll - perm - Feb 24 2013, Phokxx/RealElkGravy #MiguelCoCo - Sexual Harassment. - 14 days - 24/2/2013 - Zoanox #Private_Gollin - Greif - 3d - 2/24/13 - WizardOfHoz #kevenxTMLG - Minor Greif - 2/24/13 - WizardOfHoz #holaquetal234 theft from chest - 3d - Feb.24.2013 - Phokxx #deathvice187 - attempted pvp & advertising porn websites - Perm - Feb 24, 2013 - Phokxx #Mati_Bulo - Setting warp to kill, advertising it - 7 Days - February 24th, 2013 - URXP2ME #QRoach - X-ray - 14d - Februray 23th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #jamesb1337 - X-ray - 14d - February 27th, 2013 - URXP2ME #few people (forgot to update the wiki for) - Griefing - 1-14d - February 25th, 2013 - URXP2ME #cjrocker - Minor theft - 2 Hours - February 27th, 2013 - URXP2ME #Gnistan - Harassing in chat and asking for OP - 9001 Seconds (cuz I can!) - March 2th, 2013 - PassionCraft #snoopyblue147 - Minor Chest theft - 2 days - March 2nd, 2013 - LilArinelle #bdiazdeleon23 - theft/grief (furnaces & chests) - 7d - March 2, 2013 - Phokxx #kimerakimera - x-ray - 14d - March 2, 2013 - Phokxx #deathpower - Small greif - 3d- 3/32013- HornyDu #meowingtonhax - claimed nodus, visible hax, foul language, troll - perm - March 2, 2013 - Phokxx/WizardofHoz #mrhammie2002 - stealing - 1d - March 2, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #bdiazdeleon23 - major greif (second ban) - perm - March 2, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #EXP-Farmer - minor chesttheft - 1d - March 3, 2013 - Phokxx #gtarnail - Minor theft - 1d - March 3, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #ColtonIsBetter - Minor Theft - 1d - March 3, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #CaptainDwarf12 - Greifing (2nd ban) - 7d - March 3, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #Jack_bcfc_alford - Use of a hacked client - perm - March 3, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #gman_strangerboy - Greif - 7d - March 3, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #MrPoker992 - Minor Greif - 3d - 4/3/2013 - HornyDu #MrPoker992 - EXTREME greifing - 14d (added to above ^ ) - 3/3/13 - WizardOfHoz #carsondalzell - Theft - 1d - 3/4/13 - WizardOfHoz #ComfyMuffin - Theft and Greif - 3d - 3/4/13 - WizardOfHoz #Chicago_Kid_14 - Greifing (infront of me) - 14d - 3/4/13 - WizardOfHoz #gman_strangerboy - theft - 14d - March 6, 2013 - Maschette #sailormo50 - theft - 7d - March 6, 2013 - Maschette #EXP_Farmer - EXTREME! (many houses) Greifing - 30d - March 5th, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #10karen - Stealing - 5d - March 5th, 2013 - URXP2ME #StolenSoul - Spamming/Swearing - Perm - March 7th, 2013 - poka_dot #plasma_manatee1 - Minor theft - 1d - 7th of March - #RealElkGravy - EXTREME spawn greif / abusing powers - perm - March 7, 2013 - WizardOfHoz #SmonMC - Told new player to take down stucture that was not him and helped- 7d - March 8, 2013 - LilArinelle Demoted Moderators #Tommytlr - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #palofchaos - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Angeliclovedove - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat & EmpireOfSound #Trickshot_mine - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Delete_Repeat #Yenihime - Abusing Power - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #Chiconation - Retired From SuperMod - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #destined2be - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #LadyKaos2008 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #kazzer1995 - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Ashadipenguin #Manelic - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by EmpireOfSound #PhantomYoshi - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #BlueLogic123 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Ben_Magik - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #khoi2012 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire & Delete #Yuop33 - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire/Delete #Elwynis - Retired - Demoted to Member - Demoted by Empire #goditshot - Inactivity - Demoted to Member -''' Demoted by Empire/Delete''' #xxgemxx - Retired - demoted to member -''' '''Demoted by tommyseedo92 #King_Silas - Retired, GoodBye Dear UltraMod :'( - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire #SaleenH4x0Raptor - Innactivity, GoodBye dear SuperMod :'( - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire #mcconmat - Innactivity, GoodBye dear Mod :'( - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire #Kewllikethat - Inconsistancy - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Empire & Ashadipenguin #Redx1000 - Xray - Demoted to Member - Demoted By Ashadipenguin #Kazzer1995 - Requested demotion - X_Zephyr #Maschette - Disrespectful language towards Admin - Demoted to Member - Zoanox #Maschette - Duping - Demoted to Mod - Zoanox #Krhodes1 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Ashadipenguin #Emar1 - Inactivity/Inconsistancy - Demoted to JrMod - Ashadipenguin #Goditshot - Retired, bye bye Master. ;c - Demoted to Member - Ashadipenguin #TommySeedo92 - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - Ashadipenguin #Ashadipenguin - Retired - Demoted to Member - Ashadipenguin #SammyFarow - Retired - Demoted to Member - URXP2ME #Thunder_Waffe - Inactivity - Demoted to Member - poka_dot Jail Cell Assignments The new jail system we have brought to the server can be used instead of a small ban. You will still be required to update the wiki and just put the amount of time you jailed the person for. When you send someone to jail you will need to type the cell as "cell1" or "cell10". The command to jail someone is "/jail name cell time To unjail someone simply type /unjail name *Delete_Repeat - 11 *poka_dot - 10 *ashadipenguin - 9 *scrat_42 - 8 *RealElkGravy - 7 *X_Zephyr''' - ''' 6 *DevilMillo - 5 *Lord_Jones - 4 *mcconmat - 3 *goditshot - 2 *AnabelleM - 1 *maryposa - 11 *1eyewilly - 10 *Phokxx - 9 *emar1 - 8 *BlueLogic123 - 7 *URXP2ME - 6 *dudebot121256 - 5 *SammyFarow - 4 *krhodes1 - 3 *Chrisonmale - 2 *Maschette - 1 *savrimyi - 11 *Thunder_Waffe - 10 *PassionCraft - 9